Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a related art liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a liquid crystal panel, a backlight unit that is coupled under the liquid crystal panel, and a case top that is coupled on the liquid crystal panel.
In more detail, FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of the related art LCD device. A related art backlight unit 20 includes a light source (not shown), a light guide panel 21, a plurality of optical sheets 22, a cover bottom 23, a reflective sheet 24, and a support main 25.
The light guide panel 21 transfers light from the light source toward a liquid crystal panel 10.
The plurality of optical sheets 22 collect and diffuse light transferred from the light guide panel 21.
The reflective sheet 24 reflects light, leaked from the light guide panel 21, toward the liquid crystal panel 10.
The cover bottom 23 accommodates the light source, the light guide panel 21, the plurality of optical sheets 22, and the reflective sheet 24.
The support main 25 is coupled to an inner side of the cover bottom 23 to support the liquid crystal panel 10.
The case top 30 is coupled to an upper edge of the liquid crystal panel 10 and an outer circumference surface of the cover bottom 23.
Therefore, the related art LCD device has a problem that a bezel area increases due to a structure including the support main 25 and the case top 30.
Especially, a width of a bezel that is an edge area of a display device increases due to an element such as the top case 30, and for this reason, there is a problem in realizing a narrow bezel.
In addition, since a total thickness of the backlight unit 20 becomes thicker, there is a problem in lightening and thinning the LCD device.